The subject matter herein relates generally to pluggable module systems for pluggable electronic modules, such as transceiver modules, for high speed electrical or opto-electric communications.
It is known to provide a metal cage with a plurality of receptacles, whereby transceiver modules are pluggable therein. Several pluggable module designs and standards have been introduced in which a pluggable module plugs into a receptacle connector which is electronically connected to a host circuit board. The transceivers provide an interface between a computer and a data communication network such as Ethernet or a fiber network. The transceivers may be either copper based or fiber optic based.
It is desirable to increase the receptacle density associated with the network connection, such as, for example, switch boxes, cabling patch panels, wiring closets, and computer I/O. One known standard is referred to as the small form factor pluggable (SFP) standard which specifies an enclosure height of 9.8 mm and a width of 13.5 mm and a minimum of 20 electrical input/output connections.
It is also desirable to increase the operating frequency of the network connection. For example, applications are moving to the multi-gigabit realm. Electrical connector systems that are used at increased operating speeds present a number of design problems, particularly in applications in which data transmission rates are high, e.g., in the range above 10 Gbs (Gigabits/second). One concern with such systems is reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) emissions.
One known area of EMI leakage is at the interface between the pluggable module and the latch that holds the pluggable module in the receptacle. Some known pluggable modules include grounding clips or tabs that surround the top and sides of the pluggable modules to engage the cage that defines the receptacle. However, because the grounding tabs have the potential to snag or engage the latch on the cage, causing the pluggable module to be permanently held in the receptacle, the grounding tabs do not extend across the bottom of the pluggable module in the area aligned with the latch. Such area of the pluggable module is susceptible to EMI leakage.
A need remains for a pluggable module system that minimizes EMI emissions and provides a convenient pluggable operation.